Behind These Eyes
by RevivalFlame
Summary: Kei Hiraki is not your average 15 year old girl she may appear to be. But what happens when her secret slowly starts to unravel? Who is this Ayane person? What is Kei hiding and what's up with these late night visits and missions?


_**Chapter 1:Day In The Park**_

It was about 3:30 in the afternoon as Kei was walking along the sidewalk from school. The cool wind blew past her face while she continued her way home hands in her pocket.

"Stupid teacher! I could have been home by now," she grumbled under her breath,"Though I can't get rid of this feeling that I forgot something..." She stopped in her tracks as her eyes widened. 'Ami!' she thought as she turned around and started to run full-tilt towards Ami's school.

'I'm such an idiot!' she mentally scolded herself, 'I can't believe I forgot to pick her up from school!'

She ame to a halt in front of the school as she looked quickly from left to right.

'Where is she! Where is she!' kei repeated frantically looking for her little sister,' There she is!' She sighed in relief as she saw her sister talking to two unfamiliar girls around her age.

"Hey, Ami!" Kei called out as she walked up to her green eyed sister.

"Kei!" she responded happily to the owner of the previous voice as she ran up to her followed by the other two girls.

"Sorry, I was late, my teachers-"

"Kei, I want you to meet my friends, she said cutting her sentence,"This is Yuzu and Karin." She pointed to each of them while saying their name. Kei looked and saw the same two girls that with with Ami before. Yuzu had light brown hair and brown eyes while Karin had black hair and eyes with a red cap on her head. Kei nodded towards them as Ami introduced them to her.

"Don't forget that you promised to take me to the park today,Kei," Ami said with her hands on her hips looking at her older sister knowingly.

'Ah, I forgot,' Kei thought, 'Knowing Ami, she'll annoy me until I take her.'

"Of course I didn't forget, I was going to take you there right now," Kei protested with her hands waving in front of her defensively. Ami gave her black haired sister a 'yeah right' look as she then remembered her two friends.

"Can they come as well, please!" She gave Kei a sad pleading look that no one could resist.

"I don't see why they can't," Kei replied with a sweatdrop, "But are your parents OK with that?"

"He won't mind," Karin replied with a 'he better not' look.

"Yay, to the park!" Ami cheered pointing to the left as she headied that direction.

"Ami, it's the other way!"Kei yelled out to her sister.

"To the park!" Ami repeated, this time pointing to the right as she headed towards that direction. Kei, Karin and Yuzu sweatdropped at her actions as they began to follow her.

_At the Park_

"Who's up for ice-cream?" Kei asked as they reached the park.

"Ooh, me, me!" Ami shouted happily.

"Ok, what about the rest of you?"

They nodded as Kei bought them ice-cream and told them to go and play for a while Kei went to lie down under a tree where the branches spread out providing shade.

"Finally, some time to relax," she sighed as she stared at the cloudy sky. She heard laughter in the background that belonged to the three girls. She glanced at them and noticed how happy they were, especially Ami. 'She's much more happier now than before since she met Karin and Yuzu,' Kei thought as she continued watching them play, 'She used to be do quiet and distant after what happened to Ayane-san...' Kei sighed and closed her eyes until she heard a scream. She looked towards the direction she heard it from and saw a group of boys picking on them.

"Oi, what's going on here?" Kei asked not in the mood for all this.

"These mean bullies won't give us our ball back," Ami yelled out while pointing her finger at them. Karin clasped her hands into a fist ready to punch them until Kei stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, I'm not in the mood for any of you today," she said firmly, " so give me the ball or else."

"Or else what?" one of them retorted,"You're going to run home crying to your mommy."

"Heh, I'll make YOU cry to your mommy, alright," Kei said with a look that could raise the dead and kill them back again while cracking her knuckles.

They laughed nervously under her deadly gaze before one of them said," Um, we'll just go now." They handed Karin the ball and started to back away slowly before breaking into a run for their lives while screaming.

"Come on, lets go," Kei murmured before walking away from the park.

The walk towards Karin and Yuzu's home was fairly quiet with the exception of Ami and Yuzu talking and laughing while Karin would just listen and say a few things from time to time.

"Did you see the look on their faces?" Ami asked excitedly.

"Priceless," Karin said with a small grin as Yuzu just giggled.

"We're here," Yuzu said as they stopped in front of a door. She was about to open the door until it was thrusted open by a middle- aged man with black hair.

"Yuzu, Karin, where have you been?" he asked loudly.

Karin punched him on his head while yelling, "Don't shout, we're standing right here!"

"Dad, Kei and Ami invited us to go to the park with them," Yuzu responded kindly, "They even treated us to ice-cream."

Their father,Isshin, looked at Kei and Ami happily saying, "Ah, so you must be Kei and Ami." They both nodded with a sweatdrop. "Why don't you come in and we could have dinner together. Yuzu is a great cook you know," he said happily in one breath.

"Dad, stop scaring them!" Karin yelled while punching him again.

"No thanks, we have to go home now," Kei replied respectfully with a bow.

" Ah, nonesense, please do come in," he insisted.

"Maybe some other time," Kei answered back.

He was going to say something else until another voice interupted him saying,"What's with all the commotion?" Everyone looked behind at the owner's voice. He was tall with orange hair and brown eyes wearing the same uniform from Kei's school.

'So this is Ichigo's family,' Kei thought.

"What are you doing home so late," his father asked the orange head.

"Business," he replied simply with his bag hung over his shoulder.

"BUSINESS? WHAT KIND OF BUSINESS? IT BETTER NOT BE--"

"NOT THAT KIND OF BUSINESS!" he yelled angrily at his father, but then stopped after realizing they were two other people who he had never seen before.

"Who are they?" he asked while pointing at them.

"Ichi, this is Ami and Kei," Yuzu replied, "They took us to the park and treated us to ice-cream."

"Oh, is that so?" he asked while looking at them.

They nodded before Kei said," Well, we have to go, it's getting late."

"You can't walk alone at night," Isshin said, " Why don't you let Ichigo walk you home."

"What, why me?"

"No, it's OK, we can walk home ourselves," she said politely.

"You sure?" Isshin asked worriedly. They nodded and said their good-byes.

'There's something familiar with that girl,' Ichigo thought. Then it struck him like a needle. 'That girl is from my school,' he thought again as he noticed her uniform.

'That Ichigo,' Kei thought on her way home, ' Has extremely high spiritual energy.'

Well that's it for chapter one. Please review and tell me what you think. I would really appreciate your constructive criticisms and comments. I really want to know what people think. Oh, and the next chapter should be out soon. this chapter was just to get things started. The next one should have a lot of humour in it. I already planned out the beggining.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's character. It belongs to Tite Kubo. However, I do own Kei and Ami.


End file.
